


I Still Wanna Be Your Favorite Boy

by Grayweathersby13



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Christmas Cookies, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pumpkin carving, Secret pregnancy, Uh I guess Clint and Natasha are siblings?, Unplanned Pregnancy, idk didn’t think too much about it, oblivious boys being dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-01-03 11:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grayweathersby13/pseuds/Grayweathersby13
Summary: So, here’s the deal with Steve and Bucky. They’ve been best friends since they were five, grown up doing everything together. Even when they presented Alpha and Omega their parents still let them have sleep overs with each other, no one was ever worried about those two together.Guess that was a bit naive of them.





	1. I still wanna be your favorite boy

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Best Friend (Rex Orange County)

“Hey, Buck.” Came from behind him. 

Oh shit, Bucky jumped.

He felt the large hand press against his lower back, making him jolt and turn around.

“Steve... Hey.” Leaning against the locker Bucky smiled, pulling away from the tall Alpha.

He could see the blonds face drop a little, but fuck Bucky couldn’t be close to him right now.

“You okay?” The Alpha asked, head tilting to the side.

Bucky nodded, smiling again.

“Okay...” Steve looked unsure, but continued. “So you wanna hang out tonight? My moms working late so we’ll have the house to ourselves.”

Bucky blushes, he knew his best friend didn’t mean it like that, probably meant they could stay up late playing video games without Sarah telling them to go to bed... but it still made Bucky’s mind go elsewhere.

“I don’t know, Steve.” He shook his head, trying to cover his face with his sleeve covered hand.

It didn’t help his blush when he remembered that he was wearing Steve’s borrowed sweatshirt, the black one that he let the Omega wear at a party when he got cold outside. Since then the Alpha hasn’t asked for it back, and Bucky just enjoys wearing it. Considering the Alpha’s smell hasn’t faded much... he’s not really in a rush to return it.

“Oh come on, we can get food after school and then go to my house, watch movies or something.” The Alpha shrugged, smiling down at the Omega.

Sometimes Bucky wished he was taller, that way when Steve was standing in front of him he didn’t feel like he was being towered over by a fucking tree.

But damn it he was smiling at him with that goofy little grin, a weird side smile that should look stupid but infuriatingly doesn’t.

Bucky sighed, nodding. “Okay.”

That made Steve grin.

“‘Kay, meet me at my truck after school. See you later.”

“Bye...” Bucky waved, leaning against the locker as he watched the Alpha head down the hall. 

“Fuck.” Bucky whispered.

So, here’s the deal with Steve and Bucky. They’ve been best friends since they were five, grown up doing everything together. Even when they presented Alpha and Omega their parents still let them have sleep overs with each other, no one was ever worried about those two together.

Guess that was a bit naive of them.

Five months ago, at a party, Bucky got cold outside.

Five months ago, at a party, Steve gave Bucky his sweatshirt.

Five months ago, at a party... Steve and Bucky had drunk sex.

And five months later they still hadn’t talked about it.

Bucky’s starting to think Steve genuinely doesn’t remember. If it wasn’t for the fact that the two of them woke up in the same bed together, sober at nine in the morning after that party, Bucky would actually believe that the blond forgot.

But there was no doubt denying the blush Steve wore that morning, or the nervous smile as he turned towards the wall so Bucky could dress.

Since that party Steve’s been nothing but sweet to Bucky. And every time Bucky shys away from the blond he can see the hurt in Steve’s eyes, and that awful feeling of guilt clenches in his stomach.

But Bucky can’t let Steve get close like that, he just can’t.

He’s so glad Steve hasn’t asked for his sweatshirt back, it’s big, way bigger than Bucky is. It masks his whole body, and for that he appreciates it.

Five months ago, at a party, Steve and Bucky had sex.

Five months later, Bucky was pregnant with his baby.

........

Leaning against the old blue truck Bucky sighed, he’d been waiting here for ten minutes now.

Steve was probably caught up talking to someone, the price of being loved by everybody, and would hopefully be out soon.

“Hey, Buckaroo!” Sounded from his right.

Turning, the Omega caught sight with blue eyes.

“Clint.” He smiled back.

The beta sidled up to him, leaning against the passenger door and letting their shoulders touch.

“So... hanging out with Steve, huh?”

Bucky nodded, looking at his shoes.

“Yeah, I’m staying the night at his house.”

Clint hummed, nudging Bucky after a moment.

“He sure has been pretty clingy of your time lately, Hmm?”

Bucky blushed, shrugging.

“I guess, I mean we’ve always hung out, nothing new.”

Clint laughed, “Sure, sure. So you haven’t told him?”

The Omega felt his chest tighten, turning his head to look at the blond. Clint just stared back, a knowing look in those blue eyes.

Raising a questioning brow, Clint scooted a little closer. 

“Tell him what?” Bucky whispered, meaning for his voice to come out stronger but failing.

“Come on, Buck. Don’t play dumb, I know.”

Getting even more nervous Bucky started to fidget.

How could Clint know, nobody knew. Bucky hasn’t told anyone, not even his parents. He was pretty sure he’d done a good job at hiding it, covering his bump, wearing scent blockers.

If Clint knew, did that mean other people knew?

“How?” Was all Bucky could ask, voice even quieter this time.

“Remember when I convinced you to skip class with me to smoke? You said sure but ended up puking in a garbage can and not smoking with me.” Clint said, leaning in closer.

Bucky would feel uncomfortable about their close proximity if it weren’t for the fact that it meant their conversation stayed quite, private.

“That was, like, a month ago.” Bucky said, feeling shocked.

“Yeah, when you were barfing in the trash your sweat shirt rode up and, uhh... exposed your uhm...” he trailed off, coughing into his fist and looking around.

Bucky was glad he didn’t say it, didn’t want anyone eavesdropping.

“But, why would you only say something now?”

Clint nodded, understanding Bucky’s confusion and turning his whole body to face the Omega.

“Right, so here’s the thing. I’ve been trying to find out who the, uh, the guy is. First I thought Steve, but immediately scratched him off the list. You guys are best friends I never thought you’d cross that boundary, you know? But then I saw how he’s been behaving around you-“

Bucky cut him off. “What do you mean? How has he been...?”

“Come on, Buck. You can’t be that oblivious, he’s been following you around like a lost puppy-“

“So?” Bucky questioned.

“He brings you lunch, is constantly at your beck and call, literally ditches his friends when he sees you in the hall.” Clint went on.

“Well, he’s...” Bucky trailed off.

“No, that’s not what I mean.” Clint said, giving Bucky a _look_.  “you know he’s acting different, and you know why. You’ve gotta tell him man.”

Bucky sucked in a breath, this was not a conversation he was expecting, let alone to have it with Clint of all people.

“I’m gonna tell him.”

“When?” Clint asked, brow arched.

Bucky felt the knot in his throat jump higher, Clint’s persistent questioning leaving him nervous and tired.

“I don’t... soon.” He whispered, eyes straight ahead, staring at Clint’s chest.

“Tonight.” Clint said, making Bucky’s eyes snap up.

“No, I- Not tonight.” He shook his head.

“Listen, Steve’s a nice guy, he deserves to know. And I’m sure you’d feel better in all of this, not so alone.” Clint whispered back, voice stronger than Bucky’s.

“Why are you even getting involved in this?” Bucky questioned.

“Maybe I don’t wanna see my friends hurt-“

“Maybe you should mind your own fucking business!” Bucky yelled, at this point right in Clint’s face, standing on his toes for extra height.

“Bucky?”

The Omega whipped around to find Steve staring at him a few feet away.

He blushed, pulling away from Clint.

Clint sighed, stepping back as well.

“Is there a problem?” Steve questioned, walking over to stand beside Bucky, though his words were directed at the Beta.

“Nope, Just having a conversation.” Clint said before turning to Bucky who stared at the ground. “Take my advise, Buckaroo. Tonight.”

And then Clint was gone, leaving Bucky alone with the Alpha.

“Did Clint try something?” Steve asked, lifting Bucky’s chin and holding onto the Omega’s shoulder.

Bucky shook his head, blinking and giving Steve a smile. “No, he just tried talking to me about some personal things I didn’t... really feel like talking about yet.”

“What did he mean by tonight, what’s happening tonight?” Steve asked, eyes sad.

Bucky could tell he was worried, about him. And he couldn’t help but feel terrible for making Steve sad, hating being the one to put that expression on his face.

“Just you and me binging some horror movies!” Bucky grinned, nudging Steve.

The Alpha still looked concerned, but opened the passenger door for Bucky none the less.

When Steve got in the truck he let out a sigh, starting his vehicle and just sitting there for a moment.

Bucky watched him, the Alpha’s eyes locked on the steering wheel. Reaching over, Bucky smoothed his hand on Steve’s shoulder.

“Hey, it’s okay.” He spoke, voice soft and quiet.

“Can’t you just tell me what’s wrong? I can help with whatever it-“

“I will.” Bucky cut him off. “Soon, I promise. Just... not right now Okay?”

Steve turned to look at him, eyes still drooping.

“You’re sure you’re okay?”

Bucky nodded, “Yeah, I’m alright.”

Steve gave in, nodding, then pulling out of the parking lot.

  * _“Steve’s a nice guy, he deserves to know.”_

Yeah, just not tonight.

........

They sat on the couch, taking advantage of the living room tv.

After the first two horror movies they’ve moved onto the Great British Baking Show, it’s bread week and Bucky’s now craving something more than the burger he had for dinner.

Not only is he still wearing Steve’s hoodie, but the Alpha pulled out some black sweats for him as well. He’s so comfortable being enveloped in the scent of Steve, sunken into the couch cushions so, so close to being cuddled by the blond.

Steve’s right arm is thrown out over the back of the couch, right behind Bucky’s head, his body so close to the Omega their thighs are pressed together.

As the judges critiqued about raw dough on the tv Bucky felt his eyes become heavy, his body leaning ever so slightly to the left, shoulder coming into contact with a strong chest. He couldn’t bring himself to worry, not with the weight of his exhaustion hanging over his every limb. The arm atop the couch slid down, over his back to wrap around his side.

Soft stokes of fingers, gentle and tickling.

He fell asleep.

........

“Hey, buck?”

Hmm...

“Bucky?”

“Mmm...” he groaned.

“Buck wake up.”

“No.”

He heard the man chuckle, “Come on, don’t you wanna go get food?”

Oh...

He waited to see what his stomach had to say about that.

...

The resounding growl told him that yes, he would very much like food.

He cracked his eyes open, coming face to face with a _way_ to awake Steve, chipper and smiling.

The Alpha was on his knees on the floor, looming over the couch.

“What will we eat?” He asked, only just noticing Steve’s hand in his hair, playing with the dark locks and soothing his Omega side.

“Anything you want.”

Wow Bucky could get lost in that smile, it was endearing and so heartbreakingly genuine that Bucky wanted to just fucking cry.

He rubbed his eyes, cleaning out the sleep but also wiping away the moister gathered there. He couldn’t believe his hormones were making him emotional this soon after waking, at least let him get his groundings first.

“Uhm, can we get waffles?” He asked, starting to sit only for Steve to put a hand behind his back and help him rise.

When Bucky was on his feet he swayed, face falling into the Alpha’s chest. With how tired his brain was he just let the embrace happen, not even thinking about the compromising position until his belly pressed against Steve’s.

He pulled back, looking up at the other.

“You okay?” Steve asked, concern in his every feature.

By his lack of shock Bucky had to assume he didn’t notice the extra weight of his middle, hopefully he was fast enough that Steve didn’t even register the touch.

“Uhh Yeah, yeah sorry. Just uhm, static shock is all.”

“Oh, sorry.” Steve sighed, relieved.

Bucky just shook his head, smiling at the blond.“So, breakfast?”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, let’s go.”

Fucking close.

........

After taking down four waffles in the time it took Steve to finish two the Alpha was giving him weird looks.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you eat that much, you usually eat like a bird.” He laughed.

Bucky couldn’t help it, he had to take advantage of the mornings when he didn’t wake up feeling like death. Usually if he woke up nauseous it meant he’d feel that way all day, but if the day started fine it meant he was hungry all the fucking time.

The Omega chuckled nervously, eating the toast he had off to the side.

“Well, I’m just hungry today.”

Steve smiled, taking one of his two remaining waffles and serving it onto Bucky’s plate.

“Oh, you don’t have-“

“It’s fine Buck, I want too, as long as you’re happy.”

And god why did he have to say things like that, is he trying to kill Bucky?

“Thank you, Steve.” He smiled, taking a bite of the shared waffle.

The Omega had to admit the pleased Alpha scents coming off the blond were indescribably relaxing. Sometimes he wished he could bottle Steve’s calming pheromones and use it as perfume.

“So Buck, I was thinking we could get some pumpkins to carve today, Halloween’s only two weeks away and I know you’re mom banned them from your home last year.”

Ahh, yeah.

His oldest little sister Becca may or may not have made a crude carving involving three well placed pumpkins and a lot of paint, by the time his parents caught onto what the carving was they’d already been yelled at by several angry parents.

Let’s just say Becca doesn’t know when to learn her lesson and it was just easier to ban pumpkins all together.

“Sure, we’ll have to keep it at your house though, pretty sure my dads heart can’t handle the flashbacks of last year.”

Steve laughed, reaching his hand over the table.

Before Bucky could react the Alpha’s hand was covering his left one, and just stayed there.

“So what should we carve this year, any thoughts?” Steve asked, and oh what a smooth motherfucker he was.

Bucky couldn’t believe the blond could just reach over and casually start holding hands with his best friend, like this was fucking normal and not making all of Bucky’s dreams come true, or risking his poor fragile little Omega heart from bursting out of his chest to beat in Steve’s face his undying love for the Alpha.

“Ughn...” Yeah because that’s not an embarrassing noise to make, Jesus fuck pull yourself together.

Clearing his throat, “How about an evil fox?”

“Aww, why does it have to be evil?” Steve asked, stupid fucking pouty eyes on full display.

“Because it’s Halloween Steve, and besides, foxes are scary.”

Steve’s fingers started to curl around his hand,

“No they’re not, they’re so cute!”

Twisting Bucky’s palm upwards...

“Have you ever heard a fox? They screech Steve, _screech_ .”

And now, they were truly holding hands, fingers interlocked.

“Okay, we’ll do an evil fox. But _only_ if we can also do a good fox.” The Alpha raised his brow, a playful challenge to argue his demands.

Bucky laughed, squeezing the Alpha’s hand.

“Deal.”

The happy Alpha scent was worth the negotiation.

And the sweating palm in his was worth the never ending guilt he’ll inevitably feel later.

..........

“I found one I like, Buck. What about you?”

The blond came walking over, pumpkin held to his chest.

Bucky was turning one over with his foot, examining the ridges, it had a crinkly curvy stem that would add to his evil fox look.

“Yeah, this one looks good.”

The two just stayed standing there, staring down at the pumpkin.

“So... you gonna pick it up?” Steve asked, after about thirty seconds which is way to long to let that moment linger.

“Uhh, Yeah, I should do that.”

He continued observing the pumpkin.

Maybe if he takes enough time Steve will just grab it for him, because he’s about 80% sure if he bends down he’s gonna a) get stuck b) fall over or c) pee his pants.

Fuck his bladders full, and of course there’s no bathrooms here because it’s a fucking farm.

And he’s still staring at this goddamn pumpkin.

At this point Steve leaned over to look Bucky in the eyes, a confused scrunch to his brow.

“Do you want me to grab it for ya?” The blond asked at what Bucky was sure was the two minute mark of staring at this stupid little orange ball.

Nodding his head a few times he didn’t meet Steve’s eyes. “Yeah, would you mind?”

“Uh, no Buck I don’t mind.” Bucky’s pretty sure that translates to ‘What the fuck is even happening you weirdo?’.

Steve stood up, Bucky’s pumpkin in hand. Clearly the Alpha was unsure whether to hand Bucky the large fruit or hold onto it himself.

Bucky just reached out his hands, smoothing them over the pumpkin and grabbing a hold of it, pulling gently.

Steve dropped his hand, and Bucky was sure if he bothered to look up he’d see that confused and lost look on the Alpha, the way his brows scrunched into one and his lips pulled back into a straight line.

“Anyway...” Bucky said, turning back towards the dirt road, hoping Steve would just follow without questioning why he’s acting so fucking weird.

“Okay...” He heard Steve draw out the word, the sounds of his sneakers against dirt following soon after.

They just had to pay for the pumpkins and then they could leave, and hopefully never speak of this again.

“Hey buck?”

Shit. 

Turning around he saw Steve holding a small pumpkin in his hand, so small it fit in his palm.

“How about we get this one too? You could sneak it into your room and put it on your window seal.”

Oh, well that’s... sweet.

Really sweet, god Steve’s the best.

Smiling he said, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

What did he ever do to deserve his best friend, honestly the fact that he can act like a he did today and have the blond not even question him, that’s just-

Oh and there’s that creeping guilt again.

The feeling of Steve’s hand on his lower back as they walked back to the truck after purchasing their pumpkins, the scent of content Alpha, just being with Steve, it’s all so nice.

He can’t help but feel like he’s gonna ruin that soon, that he’s gonna change everything good about their relationship when he drops this life changing bomb on he Alpha. On their family’s. They’re friends.

Everything’s gonna change.

He’s not ready.

...........

After buying pumpkins they stopped by the store to pick up a cheap carving kit, not getting any stencils because who needs guidelines when you have an artist like Steve for a carving partner.

They also bought a mixed bag of Halloween candy and some hot chocolate packets.

Now on Steve’s back porch, the sky had dimmed but only slightly, and the bite in the air was eating at their finger tips but Bucky could care less when Steve grabbed the Omega’s hands in his own, rubbing them between his for warmth.

They’re hot chocolate sat in reusable cups on the old splintery wooden table on Steve’s porch, lids on to avoid pumpkin guts.

“I still don’t get why you don’t use the spoon, you’re gonna have mush under your nails Buck.” Steve complained, watching Bucky dig the seeds and goop out of his pumpkin with his bare hands.

They had this argument every year.

“I always hurt myself with the stupid spoon, besides, hands are way more efficient than that cheap plastic spork.”

Steve scoffed, holding his spoon with pointy daggers out towards Bucky, “How dare you insult this sufficient weapon, she’s never steered me wrong.”

Bucky laughed. “Steve, you’ve known her for an hour.”

Steve glanced down at the green plastic object that they just bought at the store.

“Shhh! Don’t say that in front of her.” He mimes covering the spoons... uhh ears?

Bucky laughed some more, in fact he was down right chortling. Bent over, gut covered hand hovering in front of his face to cover his laugh.

Steve joined in, but continued his pumpkin autopsy.

Bucky laughed some more when a seed flew out and hit Steve in the forehead, sticking to his skin. Well, he laughed until his stomach suddenly stirred.

Woah.

He didn’t feel nauseous, but that was weird.

Steve turned when the laughter cut abruptly.

“What happened?” He looked amusedly confused, but also a little worried.

“Oh, I just- had to catch my breath after seeing you be a complete fool!”

Steve laughed, lightly shoving his shoulder.

“Hey, you’re the one that laughed at my corny jokes.”

“You sure I wasn’t just laughing at your face?” He asked, feeling _something_ again.

“Ha ha, you love my jokes, don’t lie.” Steve said, resuming his pumpkin business.

Bucky went back to using his hands as spoons, but felt _that_ once more. And oh, that’s a totally new feeling, it felt like something was fucking kicking his-

“Oh my god...” he whispered.

Steve turned, eyes wide. “What? What’s wrong?”

He sounded concerned, probably because Bucky was staring at the outside wall of Steve’s house, fingers spread wide and hands held hovering above his pumpkin.

“Buck?” He asked, touching Bucky’s wrist.

Snapping his eyes up to the Alpha he wasn’t prepared for the scared look he found there.

“Oh my god Bucky, are you crying?”

What. Was he?

He couldn’t touch his face right now because of his messy hands, but he could feel the stinging pressure of his tears building. The warm streak of it sliding down his cheek.

Steve pulled him into a hug. “What happened? What’s wrong- just... talk to me.”

Bucky just wrapped his hands around Steve, pulling the Alpha close. He didn’t even care that his belly pressed up again Steve, he just didn’t know how to manage at the moment.

His baby just kicked.

He cried more.

“Buck, you’re really freaking me out right now. How can- how can I help?”

“You can’t.” He whispered into Steve’s chest.

“If you just told me what was-“ Bucky pulled away, wiping his face on his sleeve.

“No I, I can’t. I don’t-“ He couldn’t get his voice to go any louder, it was stuck in this scratchy whisper, forever quiet and unsteady.

“Buck, please. Ever since we-“ Steve stopped, swallowed, started again. “You’ve just pulled away from me completely, ever since that night. I just- I want you to trust me still.”

Oh shit, oh fuck. No, no, no.

They haven’t ever mentioned that night to each other they- they shouldn’t be talking about this not when-

Not when his baby just kicked for the first-

Not when he’s crying and Steve’s just being so fucking attentive, so caring-

Not when he’s been lying for the four months that he’s known and Steve just wants to help, if you would just tell him please-

“I need to go home.”

“What?! Bucky wait-“

No he can’t do this, not now.

Steve followed him through the house, out the front door, down the side walk.

“Don’t walk its gonna get dark soon, and it’s cold-“ The Alpha reached his hands out, grasping at air.

“I’ll be fine Steve.”

“Just let me drive you, I get it if you don’t wanna talk but at least let me-“

“It’s not that far I’ll be fi-“

“James!”

That stopped him.

Steve never, ever called him that.

Turning around he caught the Alpha’s panicked eyes, he looked so scared.

But if Bucky told him the truth that fear would be so much more, it’d be real life shit, not just concern, but fear. Undeniable, petrified fear of what is awaiting their future.

“Let me drive you home.” The Alpha said, it wasn’t a command, but it wasn’t a request.

Bucky just shook his head, ‘I can’t’ he mouthed.

When he turned to run towards home Steve followed, albeit slower. When he got to his front yard Steve stayed on the side walk, when he got to the door Steve just watched in an ache.

“I’m sorry.” Bucky said, but he still stepped inside.

He still closed the door.

He still didn’t tell him.

And then his baby kicked, and he fucking cried.


	2. Tell me that it’s all okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay (Post Malone)
> 
> It’s only 12:30 where I’m at but it’s technically Friday, and I really want to post chapter two.
> 
> Warning for MENTIONS of sexual abuse, there’s NOT ANY, though it’s mentioned. And it’s only for a second.

The sun rises slowly, casting light onto his open eyes.

He didn’t sleep.

All night, he watched the stars, until they couldn’t be seen, and then he watched the tree in his front yard, the leaves blowing in the October wind.

But he didn’t close his eyes, too afraid thoughts of last night, all of yesterday, would be painted behind his lids.

By the time the sun was truly above the neighborhood his eyes did close, and he did sleep.

He didn’t dream, luckily.

He spent the day asleep in his room, too tired to get up, too sad to face anyone, and too scared to think.

He could think tomorrow, tomorrow was Monday and he’d have to face people. Have to make sure he didn’t lose it in front of his family.

And he had to be prepared to see Steve.

He slept today.

.........

Monday.

When the sun started to rise Bucky was still asleep, when his alarm went off, he woke up.

Surprisingly he didn’t feel like total crap.

At least a whole day of doing nothing actually gave him some energy, some motivation. He wouldn’t say he’s ready to face Steve, but he’s able.

When he got downstairs his dad had already left for work, and his mom went to drop his little sisters off at school. Usually Steve would pick him up so she didn’t bother asking if he needed a ride, he would’ve declined anyway.

He still had this fear that she would smell him, even through his scent blockers, because she was his mom and knew his scent better than anyone.

Luckily she has three other kids to occupy her time and take the attention away from him.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

He turned to the door, setting his bowl of cereal down to get the door. He had a suspicion to who it may be.

Opening the wooden frame, he was met by a ruff smile.

“Hey there, Buckaroo.”

Not who he’d thought-

“Clint, what are you doing here?” He asked, pulling on the hem of his hoodie (Steve’s hoodie).

“I figured I’d give you a ride. If you want, of course.” His smile wasn’t insincere, it was just...

What the fuck did Clint even want?

“Why?”

“Well, me and Nat were hanging out with Sam and Tony last night and Sam happened to mention that Steve said you and him had a... Argument?” Clint asked.

“I wouldn’t really call it an argument, it’s not like we had a fight it was just...” He fell short of what to say.

“Yeah, that’s kind of how Sam said Steve explained it. So did you tell him?”

“What? No, and- why do you even care so much?” It was honestly starting to make Bucky mad at Clint’s intrusion into his private life.

“Because you’re my friend and three days ago you told me that no one knew your secret so I figured, you know, if you wanted to talk to someone I’m here.” The Beta raised his hands, a sign of showing his openness.

“But, on Friday you said I had to tell Steve. You made it seem like if I didn’t... you would.” He said, hesitant. He was still unsure what exactly Clint wanted out of all of this.

“I know, it sounded bad. I promise I won’t, by the way. That’s not my business to share, and don’t worry I haven’t told anyone else and I’m not gonna.”

Still doesn’t explain why Clint’s even really here.

“What about Natasha?” Bucky asked.

“Even me and Nat know how to keep secrets from each other. I promise I’m not gonna blab, but do you mind if we continue this conversation on our way to school? I’ve gotta get a book from Nat before class.”

Bucky sighed, it was better then walking.

He turned to get his bag and slip on his shoes, grabbing a granola bar before following Clint to his car.

Once they’d pulled out Bucky turned to the Beta. “So what do you even want Clint? Why were you so insistent that I tell Steve?”

The blond sighed, eyes on the road.

“So, last week Sam and Steve came over to mine and Nat’s house. We just hung out you know, played video games ate the brownies Nat made. Normal night-“

“Where’s this going, Clint?” Bucky asked, knowing the Beta’s tendency to get off track when the mention of food comes up.

“Right, so it was just a normal night. But...” He sighed. “Steve told me and Sam that you had been kind of distant with him, and that he was worried he upset you. He told us about that party that you two slept together at-“

“So you didn’t just figure out that Steve was the- the father?” Bucky interjected.

“Well, no.” Clint said, a little whine to his voice. “I mean, I already had the suspicions that I told you about but he just... confirmed that.”

“So...?” Bucky asked.

“Well he was just so fucking sad. And, I thought that maybe if I could get you to just, I don’t know, _tell_ him that he’d stop thinking he took advantage of you-“

“What?!” Bucky yelled, making Clint jump.

“Jesus, I’m driving don’t scare me like that-“

“He thinks he took advantage of me?!” Bucky didn’t even bother to lower his voice.

“Please stop yelling!” Clint yelled back, trying to maintain concentration on the road. “That’s what he told us. And dude, if you’re not gonna tell him you’re pregnant at least reassure him of that. I mean, he didn’t right?” The Beta asked hesitantly.

“What? No of course not. I may have been drunk but it was definitely consensual.” Bucky looked down, horrified that Steve had been walking around thinking he’d taken advantage of- that he’d rap-

No, of course he didn’t. Steve would _never_ do that to someone, besides, Bucky was pretty sure he was the one to initiate the events of that night.

“So... why exactly did you freak out on Steve the other day?” Clint asked.

Bucky didn’t answer until they were in the parking lot and Clint turned off the car.

“I felt the baby kick.” He whispered.

Instinctively his hand went to his belly, smoothing over the curve. It was still hard to tell he was pregnant when he wore Steve’s hoodie (thank god), but he could clearly feel the bump of his baby.

“Was that the first time you’d, felt that?” Clint asked, watching him.

Bucky just nodded.

“Oh...” Clint mumbled.

“I’ll talk to Steve today,” Bucky said. “Not about, _this_ .” He gestured to his belly. “But I’ll reassure him, I don’t want him feeling guilty over something he didn’t even do.”

With that he got out of the car.

..............

12:38

Bucky: can you meet be during lunch in the parking lot

12:38

Bucky: I wanna talk

12:39

Steve: Yeah, I’ll be there

12:40

Steve: at my truck?

12:41

Bucky: Yeah

Okay, this is good. Well, maybe not good but, better then letting Steve think he did something wrong.

Bucky knows he’s being unfair on the Alpha, it’s not like Steve even knows the real reason he’s upset. And Bucky’s hiding something that Steve really outta know, he wants to tell him. Or, he wants him to already know, the telling him part is what’s freezing the Omega up. It’s not even that he’s that worried of Steve’s reaction (sure he has this small fear that the Alpha will hate him, leave him to raise a baby alone, but it’s Steve so he’s pretty sure that won’t be the case... but still.), he just can’t understand how he’s supposed to get the words out, how he’s supposed to tell the father of his baby that ‘Hey, by the way there’s a fucking baby!’

And they’re families.

Considering how his mom reacted to his sister at the tender age of twelve making a semi crude carving out of pumpkins he’s pretty sure her reaction to being a grandma when her youngest child is only five isn’t gonna go over so well.

And his dad, he’s gonna be so disappointed. He’s so protective of his kids, he even sees Steve as his own son, and when he finds out that the Alpha he trusted the most with his Omega child got said Omega pregnant? Well shit, who knows how he’s gonna react.

And Sarah, she already works so hard as a single mom. She does so much so that Steve can have a good life, and to have the added stress of another child to worry about? Fuck.

But Steve. Bucky’s most worried about him.

He didn’t really know his dad, Joseph died when he was only four. And only a year later did he and Bucky become friends, best friends. Bucky’s dad fills that role for Steve, he’s treated the Alpha as his own, loved him like a son and given him the advice Sarah didn’t know how to give. And now he may lose that bond, all because Bucky went and got himself pregnant.

How was he supposed to tell everyone when it would change all of their lives so much, affect every bond involved.

What if he destroyed vital relationships with this news?

He knows, _knows_ he has to tell them eventually. But how the fuck is he gonna?

.............

“Hey, how are you?” Steve asked when Bucky walked up to the truck.

“I’m okay, do you mind if we sit?” He asked, gesturing towards the truck.

Steve nodded, opening the door for Bucky and walking around to the drivers side. They both shut their doors, hoping to block out any listening ears.

“Steve, I’m really sorry about how I acted the other day. That was so uncalled for and I-“ Steve cut him off with a strained voice.

“Are you okay?”

Bucky nodded.

“Why are you lying to me?” Steve asked, the hurt in his voice so loud Bucky wanted to cry again.

“Steve...” He trailed off.

“What, Buck? Just tell me what’s wrong, maybe I can help.”

“I know, and maybe you can. I just, I don’t know how...” he whispered that last bit, throat constricted in a way that almost soon guaranteed tears.

“Just tell me anything Buck, I can help you figure it out, you just gotta tell me something.” At this point Steve was holding his hand, and Bucky was so thankful for the comfort it brought.

“Clint drove me to school today,” he started.

“I know, he texted me and told me not to pick you up. Is, is Clint part of the proble-“

“No!” Bucky was quick to shut down. “No he just wanted to talk to me, about you.”

“What- What about me?” Steve asked, his face growing nervous.

Bucky smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

“You know what happened that night, it isn’t your fault right? You didn’t-“ he sighed. “I wanted to, Steve. That’s why I kissed you, and everything that happened after that I wanted too.”

Steve sucked in a breath.

“Okay... that’s, uh that’s good. But why-“ he closed his eyes tight. “Why have you been avoiding me? And clearly something’s bugging you really bad I mean, the way you just started fucking crying the other day. Buck, whatever it is must be bad so will you please just-“ he cut himself off, just breathing.

“I know it’s not my business but I just wanna help you.” He finished.

Bucky looked at his face, wearing a broken heart in that expression.

A few tears slipped from the Omega’s stormy eyes. He’s been telling himself that the right moment will present itself, and so far it hasn’t. But now, well, now it’s never felt more right.

“It is your business, and I don’t know if you can help. I guess that’s up to you, really.”

Fuck was he actually going through with this?

Steve was clearly surprised by his answer, baby blues watering, but his stare never left Bucky’s.

“Okay.” Was all he said, waiting for more.

“You know if I tell you this you’re probably gonna end up missing the rest of your classes-“

“I don’t care.” Steve said, face full of concern.

Okay, guess he’s got no more excuses.

“I’ve been keeping a really big secret from you, from everyone but most importantly you.” He turned to face Steve more, holding both of his hands. “I-“

Fuck, he’s fucking crying. Okay, get it together you can speak through your fucking tears.

The rock in his throat protested.

“I’m,” he coughed, fuck he could do this. “I’m pregnant.”

There. 

Fuck.

Steve’s eyes didn’t leave his, not once. But somehow Bucky felt like they weren’t seeing him anymore, the Alpha just stared. The worry was no longer there, the concern gone. And nothing but that vacant, plain face was left behind.

It’s like all of the emotions inside Steve decided to leave his body.

Except for the small tear drop leaking from his eye.

Then the damn broke, and the Alpha was crying. Really crying, hard to breathe, panic inducing sobs left his body.

“Oh my god...” he gasped.

His hands pulled from Bucky’s and the Omega instantly missed them.

Bucky felt silent tears leave his own eyes, but other then that he didn’t move. Steve needed to let this out, he’d only just had this huge bomb dropped on him, one Bucky new for four months and was able to get his own debilitating panic out long ago.

And then the Alpha was pulling him into an embrace, holding him tight.

Bucky let his hands hover over Steve’s shoulders for a second, unsure what to do, until he hugged back, arms wrapped around the blonds neck.

Steve cried into his neck, arms tight around his waist.

“I can’t believe you’ve been having to deal with this all alone.” Steve cried.

And what?

Is he not...

“You’re not mad?” Bucky asked, his voice weaker than he thought it would be.

“What?” Steve pulled back just enough to face him. “You thought I’d be mad?”

“Well, I’ve been hiding this for quite a few months, I just figured-“

“Oh Buck.” Steve said, “No wonder you’ve kept this to yourself, you must have been terrified.”

How could he ever think Steve would be anything but the perfect fucking human he is.

“I love you so much.” Bucky whispered, leaning back into the hug.

“I love you too, Buck. More than anything.”

Bucky had never felt safer then he did inhaling Steve’s scent, nose to the Alpha’s neck, tears staining the blonds skin.

“Do you think we could go back to your house? I don’t really wanna be crying at school anymore.” Bucky asked, pulling away from the other.

Steve nodded, reaching into his pocket for the keys.

As they pulled out into the road Bucky started to laugh, albeit a mixture of crying and laughing, it still made Steve turn to look at him.

“I can’t believe I’ve been so scared to tell you this, and now that you know I’ve never felt more relieved.”

Steve’s hand reached over to grasp his, squeezing.

.............

Sarah was at work, so they made there way up to Steve’s room through an empty house.

Bucky walked over to the bed, kicked his shoes off and climbed on top. Steve just watched him, unsure what to do lest he make the Omega uncomfortable.

Bucky reached out his hand. “Lay down with me?”

Steve nodded, his eyes red from crying.

He leaned down to untie his shoes, and when he stood he removed his jacket.

When Steve got to the bed Bucky sat up, settling his hands at the hem of the hoodie.

“You know,” Bucky started, looking up through his lashes. “I’ve been so glad you didn’t ask for this sweatshirt back, it’s the only top I have that hides my bump.”

Steve smiled, tracing his finger along Bucky’s leg. “Can I see?” He asked, so hopeful.

The Omega nodded.

Pulling the hem up he took the hoodie off, throwing it to the bottom of the bed. The only time he sat around in a normal t-shirt was in his room with the door locked, it felt so strange for someone else to see the evidence of his baby.

But this was Steve, and it was _their_ baby.

The Alpha instinctively reached his hand out, palm pressing flat to the warmth, Steve’s fingers felt cold against his skin but it didn’t bother him too much.

“The reason that I freaked out so much the other day is because I felt them kicking, that was the first time I felt it.” He whispered, resting his hand over the Alpha’s.

Steve’s eyes snapped up, shock and awe written all over his expression.

“When you stopped laughing?” The Alpha asked. Bucky nodded, smiling.

Steve pulled Bucky down, so they both lay on their sides facing each other.

“Bucky I love you so much, I- can I kiss you?” He asked, so much worry and doubt in his voice.

Like Bucky would say no.

Leaning forward the Omega brought their lips together, his hand coming up to the Alpha’s cheek while Steve’s hand slid from his belly to his waist.

As they moved closer Bucky felt a shift, and oh!

“Steve!” He pulled back, “They’re kicking again!”

Steve’s mouth opened, words wanting to come out but in what order he didn’t know.

Bucky rolled onto his other side, grabbing Steve’s hand and pulling it around him so they were spooning, he rested the Alpha’s palm on his bump to the side of his belly button.

“Do you feel anything?” He asked.

Steve concentrated, but huffed. “No, I can only feel you breathing.”

“Oh, it’s probably too early for you to feel then.”

“That’s okay, I’ll feel soon.” The Alpha whispered, resting his face in Bucky’s neck and inhaling. “You’ve got blockers on, can I wash them off?”

Bucky nodded, he didn’t mind if Steve could smell him, and besides he’s got more in his bag he can put on before he leaves.

Steve hopped off the bed, getting a soft wash cloth wet with warm water and bringing it back to his room.

The Alpha was gentle when he wiped Bucky’s neck down, tossing the cloth to the floor when the scent of pregnant Omega hit his nose.

Not just pregnant Omega, that’s too generic.

Pregnant Bucky.

The Omega’s scent was so much more enhanced, so pure smelling, and fuck it was making the Alpha feel drunk.

He laid back down, hands on his unborn child and nose in the mothers neck.

The panic would soon return, probably after Bucky went home tonight, but right now his Alpha side was at its most content. And he wanted to ride that high as long as he could, wanted Bucky to be happy and relaxed.

The Omega fell asleep in the warmth of Steve, their scents mingling on the Alpha’s blankets, settling into the sheets.

Tomorrow was gonna be so fucking scary when they had to face the reality of their situation.

But that’s tomorrow’s worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three will be posted next Friday!
> 
> Hope everybody liked this chapter, and you all have a wonderful day :)


	3. Life’s too short to worry about things that we got wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hug All Ur Friends (by Cavetown)
> 
> In my ill addled brain I almost forgot I had to update this Friday lol
> 
> This is the first time I’ve updated since they changed the rich text format, and since I write and post on my phone it was a little frustrating so hopefully I didn’t mess up the chapter some how.

October 14

The crackle of thunder woke Bucky, making the arms wrapped around him jump.

He heard Steve inhale in his ear, the Alpha’s face still pressed to his neck, where he once slept peacefully with the scent of Bucky in his nose.

“Mmm, what time is it?” Steve asked, his legs stretching out.

Bucky slowly sat up, feelings the Alpha’s arms slip off his waist. He reached over Steve to his bag on the floor, fiddling with a pocket until he found his phone.

He groaned. “7:54 and I have a missed call from both my parents.”

He wiped a hand down his face, trying to smear the sleep from his eyes. Steve’s hands returned to his hips, this time helping the Omega to stand.

“Come on, Buck. I’ll give you a ride, I’m sure they won’t be too mad. Just tell them we were studying and fell asleep.”

When they were both standing, Bucky’s face to Steve chin, the Alpha leaned down to wrap his arms around Bucky’s shoulder. The Omega sighed, content to rest his nose in Steve’s scent.

“You know,” Bucky began. “You’re gonna have to wear that sweatshirt again soon, that way your scent stays on it.”

Steve pulled back, walking towards his closet and grabbing another hoodie from a hanger, returning with it to hand to Bucky.

“Take this one for now, I’ll make sure to get my scent all over the black one tonight and give it back soon.” Steve smiled, kissing Bucky on the cheek.

And wow, they can just do that now.

Bucky smiled back, rubbing his fingers over the dark green hoodie in his hands, and then pulling the soft fabric over his figure. Thank god all of Steve’s clothes were about two sizes too big on Bucky, this hoodie covering his baby just as much as the black one.

“Thank you.” Bucky pecked his lips.

Steve grabbed his keys from the desk, then reached down for Bucky’s bag, guiding the Omega out of his bedroom door with a hand on his lower back.

Outside was gloomy, grey and getting dark. Thunder still did it’s thing occasionally, making a ruckus through the sky as it sprinkled down the windshield.

Steve drove with his hand on Bucky’s thigh, quickly covering the five minutes of space between they’re houses.

From outside through the half open curtain in his living room window Bucky could see the dining table where his little sisters worked on they’re Disney villain puzzle. His dad also joined in on the fun, reading glasses perched on his nose and dark hair as wild as his sons.

Bucky really did resemble his dad a lot, though his sisters all took after his mom. Bucky was the only child with bright eyes, everyone else had dark blue orbs except him and his dad. His sisters had lighter brown hair as well, and they all were pretty short. The height difference in his parents was quite comedic, considering his moms head only went to his dads shoulders.

As Steve and Bucky sat in the truck, just watching his family have quality time, Bucky longed for his carefree nights he used to have with his sisters and parents. But ever since he found out about the pregnancy the aching fear had ruined every chance he had at spending stress free time with them. His heart would just start pounding when they were all together, the thought of knowing he _had_ to tell them eventually was so fucking terrifying that he just wanted to skip ahead and have the event all ready over with.

“Buck?”

Steve was looking at him now, fingers dancing across his own hand.

“I’m gonna have to tell them soon.”

Steve nodded. “My mom too.” He said, eyes growing wide.

Bucky felt bad for the Alpha, he’d only found out earlier this afternoon. Clearly the whole situation hadn’t fully sunk in yet, considering how calm he’s been. Bucky was pretty sure the growing horror on the blonds face was a live action event of Steve’s reality setting in right before his eyes.

“Steve?”

Baby blues snapped up, pale face growing whiter by the second.

Steve didn’t say anything so Bucky continued. “Clearly I’m too scared to be in a rush to tell anyone about this, so just know that you can take your time. Just let me know when you’re ready, we’ll tell them together okay?”

Steve let out the breath he’d been holding, his fingers clenching over Bucky’s.

“Yeah, Yeah I’m definitely not ready either. Maybe we should wait until they’re all gathered together or something, get it out in one go y’know?”

Bucky nodded even though the thought of that scared the fucking shit out of him.

“Okay.” He said, leaning down to grab his bag. “I should get going though, I’m sure I’m already gonna be in trouble for not telling them I’d be out. I’ll see you tomorrow morning ‘kay?”

“Wait-“ Steve said, leaning into the back ‘seat’ (the backseat was really just a tiny little bench that Bucky’s sisters were lucky enough to fit into.) to grab something. When he returned, small orange pumpkin in hand, he held it towards Bucky. “This was supposed to be for you remember?”

Oh.

The little pumpkin Steve picked out, Bucky was supposed to sneak it into his room.

Holding the small thing in his palms Bucky was surprised Steve had managed to fit a candle inside it, and the carving on the outside made him laugh.

“Really Steve? If my mom sees this her head will explode.”

Steve laughed, “Oh come on that is hilarious and you know it!”

“I can’t believe you were able to fit all of that onto this tiny thing, oh my god I’m gonna have to show this to Becca.”

Ah yes, Becca may be the only person to actually fully appreciate this. Upon the tiny pumpkin in Bucky’s hands was a mini version of the crude carving Rebecca had carved only but a year ago, and the detailed imagery was something only Steve could master.

Bucky leaned over to kiss Steve, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“‘Kay.” Steve kissed back. “Call me if you need anything.”

Bucky smiled at the Alpha before stepping out of the truck.

He walked up the path to his house, seeing two bikes strung about the yard. His dad was sure to lecture the girls about leaving their bikes on his lawn for the billionth time, and they’d continue to not listen.

He heard Steve’s truck pull away after he stepping through the door, but quickly startled as his mom rounded the corner of the hall.

“Did I just see you and Steve kiss through the window?” She asked, taking a sniff of the air. “And are you wearing Steve’s sweatshirt?”

Oh shit,

He forgot to put on his scent blocker before leaving Steve’s house.

Fuck.

“Uhm, Yeah.” He answered. “I know I’m in trouble for skipping school but I just really have to pee, I’ll be right bac-“

“Wait,” She stopped him, coming closer. “James, why were you and Steve kissing?”

No, no, no she can’t get too close.

He got lucky that Steve’s fresh scent masked his, but if she gets close she’ll no doubt recognize the change in her sons scent.

“Mom I’ll be right back to explain! Promise!” 

Before she could say another word he dashed upstairs to the bathroom, pretty sure she was calling after him but didn’t bother to explain any further.

When he got inside he pulled out the bottle, spraying the blocker on his wrist and rubbing it into his neck. Breathing a sigh of relief, he took a moment to actually pee because now he always had to.

He dropped his bag in his room, taking off his shoes and putting on some new soft socks, he found himself as ready as he could be to face his mom.

She was in the dining room with everyone else, sitting at the end of the table and staring at the entrance from the kitchen, where he emerged.

He walked over to her, sat in the closest chair and waited.

“So, explain.” She said.

“I don’t have an explanation for why I skipped school, I just- did.” He said, fuck he really should have thought this through.

“James I don’t care about the skipping school part, you never do that and I’ll let this _one_ time slide.” She emphasized the word, a clear threat coming from her tone.

Winnie Barnes would forever be the most intimidating Omega Bucky had ever seen, a stark comparison to his chill Alpha of a father.

“I wanna know why you were just kissing Steve?” She asked.

Bucky didn’t have to look to know his whole family snapped towards his direction, puzzle pieces dropping to the table and jaws hitting the table top.

“What!” Rebecca yelled, similar to the reactions of his other two sisters.

Christina, who was eleven asked. “Are you and Steve dating now?”

Sophie (age five) just gasped, always the most dramatic little Omega.

George didn’t say anything but Bucky was too scared to look at his dads face, the man was calm when it came to everything but his children’s safety. And the fact that Bucky could be dating Steve, the Alpha he trusted most with his kids, probably filed under the same category as children safety in his fathers mind.

“I mean, we haven’t gone on a date.” He said, it’s not like he and Steve had really broken down what they were to each other, but with the frequent kisses Bucky could only assume...(and also the little baby resting inside Bucky)

“But you’re together?” Becca asked, “I mean, you kissed!”

Because in his innocent little sisters brains they thought kissing called for wedding bells.

“I-“ He took a breath. “Yeah, we’re together.”

Well, he hoped they were together.

“And how long has this been going on?” George asked, voice disturbingly devoid of any particular emotion.

“Uhm, since today?”

Wow so much happened today, he was sure he’d have a panic attack about it later.

“Today? What you and Steve just suddenly decided to start dating?” Winnie asked.

“Well, we talked and... I don’t really wanna- What me and Steve talked about is private and I don’t wanna share-“

“No ones asking you to, James.” His mother cut him off. “I would just like to know that my son is dating someone, especially if it’s his best friend. You know we love Steve? But you can understand our shock, I mean, it’s _Steve_. ”

“This does mean I’ll be needing to have a talk with that young man.” George said, resuming his puzzling.

“Please be nice to Steve dad.” Bucky asked, feeling bad for having to put Steve in this position before they even had the chance to talk about it themselves.

“Love, it may be Steve, but you know things are gonna have to change now, right?” His mom asked.

“What things?” Bucky asked, panic filling his chest.

“Well, no more sleep overs for one.” She said.

“What mom, he’s still my best friend-“

“That you’re now dating, there’s a different meaning behind those sleep overs now.”

Bucky just huffed, yeah, he supposed there were.

“Okay, what else?” He asked.

“Well, I think a sex talk is due for the both of you-“ George started only to be cut off by the girls.

“Eww!”

“Dad please.” Bucky said, besides, it was a little too late for that.

Oh god they’re gonna be so mad.

“And I think we’ll have to set a curfew.” Winnie said.

“What? But I didn’t have one before-“

“Well you’ve never dated anyone before, Buck.” His dad told him, looking at him through those square glasses.

“What would the curfew be?” He asked, understanding there was no getting around that one.

“Home by 6:00 on week days and 8:00 on weekends.” Winnie said.

“What? Six?” Bucky questioned, surely that was too early.

“Fine, 7:00.”

“What about 9:00 on weekends?” He asked, especially considering he would be losing sleep overs all together.

Though he suppose once the truth of the baby came out he could probably bend that rule, he and Steve would be parents after all, sleeping over at each other’s houses when you have a kid to raise would only make sense.

His parents seemed to consider this, sharing glances and shrugging.

“Fine, 9:00 on weekends. But not a minute later.” His mother said, giving him a _look_.

“Okay,” Bucky nodded. “Now can I go get something to eat?” He asked, so fucking ready for this conversation to be over with. Plus he was pretty hungry, to be fair.

“Sure, love.” His mom said. “There’s pasta on the stove, and chicken in the microwave, help yourself.”

“Thanks”

Wow, that went _way_ different than he expected.

His parents really were too nice to him, and he can’t handle what he’s gonna do to them eventually, soon probably. Bucky had a feeling Steve would be more responsible then him and be ready to tell everyone within the next few weeks, especially his mom, the two never kept secrets from each other.

God he was not ready.

............

October 15

7:15 am.

Bucky was so happy his mom had left to take the girls to school by the time Steve knocked on the door to pick him up.

The Alpha leaned down to kiss him and Bucky felt his heart expand with warmth, he never thought they’d be able to just do something as simple as kissing. He’s loved Steve for as long as he can remember, and if you asked him the moment he was _in _ _love _with Steve he wouldn’t have an answer, he just _was_ .

“I brought you mango slices.” Steve held up the bag, smiling at the Omega.

“Thank you.” Bucky said, opening the bag to take one out.

They held hands on their walk back to Steve’s truck.

On the drive Bucky continued to snack on the mango, Steve’s happy Alpha scent keeping him calm and content.

“So Buck,” Steve started. “I’ve been meaning to ask you what Clint said on Friday that made you so angry?”

He meant when Clint confessed to him that he knew about-

“He told me that he knew I was pregnant.”

Steve glanced over real quick, eyes wide in shock. “How?” He asked, turning his attention back to the road.

“Apparently when we skipped class-“

“When did you skip class?” Steve asked, getting distracted. “You never do that.”

“I never get caught. Except for yesterday. But anyway,” he huffed. “We skipped and Clint offered me a cigarette, but the smell was so bad it made me puke. And I guess he saw my belly.” At this he put a hand on his baby, over Steve’s hoodie.

“So Clint knows? Just Clint?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, he said he wouldn’t tell anyone. Oh and by the way my parents know we’re- uh, together.”

They kissed this morning, of course they were together.

That didn’t stop Bucky’s doubt from roaring up, worried Steve would freak out and say it was nothing, it meant nothing-

“Oh you told them?” And the panic in his voice suggested more, that he thought Bucky had _told_ them.

“No, my mom saw us kissing through the window. They just know that we’re, uhm, together. Not about the baby. They did set some new rules though.”

“New rules? Oh god does your dad hate me now? Oh fuck when he finds out about the baby he’s definitely gonna kill me-“

“Steve calm down!” Bucky reached over, hoping to calm the Alpha’s breathing.

They’d pulled into the school parking lot at this point, and the truck was turned off thank god.

“It’s okay, he doesn’t hate you.”

“But he gonna!” Steve sunk his head into his hands, forehead against the top of the steering wheel. “He trusted me, he’s never gonna trust me again, I mean I got you pregnant Buck. There’s a baby in you that we’re gonna have to take care of, and your dads gonna hate me.”

The blonds breaths were short and panicked.

Bucky leaned over to card his fingers through Steve’s hair, hoping to ease that ache.

“I’ve been up all night _freaking_ out about this...” Steve whispered, his eyes still covered but Bucky was willing to bet his face was wet. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Bucky asked, hating how much pain Steve was in and wishing he could fix it.

“I should be strong, for you. You have to carry a baby inside of you, which means I need to be strong so you have someone to lean on.” Steve cried, big, shuddering breaths coming in.

“Steve,” he sighed. “This is happening to the both of us, regardless of who carries the baby. We’re both gonna be parents, we’re both gonna have new responsibilities. You don’t need to be this unbreakable rock, it’s okay to be scared. There’s absolutely nothing to be sorry about, we’re in this together.”

Steve removed his face from the steering wheel, falling into Bucky and circling his arms around the Omega’s waist, faced tucked into Bucky’s neck.

“I love you so much.” Steve whispered.

“I love you too, Steve.”

............

The following days were filled with a series of uncomfortable talks.

Steve was invited over for family dinner, which resulted in the girls making him even more nervous. Asking questions about him and Bucky, asking if they were in _love_. Sophie asked if “Are you gonna get married?”

An hour later the girls were occupied upstairs and George sat the two teens on the couch. And had The Sex Talk.

Surprisingly Bucky didn’t puke, and even Steve was able to (somewhat) hold it together.

His poor father was gonna be crushed when he found out that talk was about five and a half months too late.

On Wednesday Clint came up to the two at lunch and pulled them to the side to ask if “Everything alright between you two?”

The Beta was happy they’d talked, and promised again to not tell anyone, even Nat. Clint told Steve the same thing he’d told Bucky, that if he ever needed to talk to someone, he was happy to lend an ear.

Thursday brought cuddles in Steve’s bedroom, and getting cut short of they’re movie watching by the new curfew.

On Friday Bucky had dinner with Steve and Sarah, who was much more excited about the news of them dating.

“I always new you two would get together, ever since you were little.” She called them soul mates and Bucky almost lost the control over his hormones on that one.

October 28

Two days before halloween.

Tony was having a Halloween party tonight, and they were invited.

Bucky didn’t really wanna go, what fun was there going to be for him at a party right now? A bunch of drunk underage teens being loud and touchy? No thanks.

But Steve wants to go, and so Bucky would lie about his disinterest in the matter, for Steve.

But he was _not_ dressing up.

Happily covered in Steve’s black hoodie, the Omega waited to be picked up on the couch.

His dad was reading in his chair, while Winnie was crocheting beanies for all her kids. Rebecca had put on The Nightmare Before Christmas (a classic), something they’d inevitably watch again in December. Christina was braiding Sophie’s hair, she’d been practicing all year and the improvement definitely showed and was a skill Rebecca took advantage of often.

“James,” Winnie started. “Me and your dad have both agreed to raise your curfew to 10:00 tonight.”

Of course, the one night he didn’t want it raised.

“Oh, thanks. But you don’t have to-“

“It’s fine son, we trust you.” George said.

You shouldn’t, he thought.

“Thanks.” Was all he could say before there was a knock. “I’ll see you guys later, love you.”

“Love you!” They all called after him.

Steve greeted him with a kiss, taking hold of the Omega’s hand and tugging towards the truck.

Bucky was pleased to see the Alpha hadn’t dressed for the occasion either, wearing a grey hoodie that Bucky was sure he’d get to wear himself in the next few days. Steve had been pretty on top of making sure the Omega always had a Steve scented hoodie at all times, and the alternating sweatshirts definitely helped his wardrobe out a bit.

“So Buck, I was wondering if we were still doing the haunted house this year?” Steve asked, they were only a few minutes from Tony’s house at this point.

“If you want.” Bucky said, though the thought of getting spooked didn’t appeal to him as much as it did last year.

“Buck.” Steve sighed. “Do _you_ want to?”

“I mean, not really. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not a big deal if we don’t.” The Alpha squeezed his hand.

“I am sorry, I’m being a drag. I know you wanna go to this party and I’m probably just gonna bum you out-“

Steve cut him off, parking the car a walking distance from Tony’s house. “Wait, you don’t wanna go to the party? Why didn’t you say so? We can go somewhere else-“

“No Steve it’s fine, you already told Sam we were coming and I know he wants to hang out with you.” Fuck why did he have to go and ruin Steve’s excitement.

“Are you sure? We can leave, do something else.” Steve had those worry eyes, the one where his eyebrows scrunch together and his eyes start to gleam.

How could Bucky ever deny those eyes anything they want?

“No, we should go inside, at least for a little bit.”

He knows their friends will wonder why they weren’t there if they didn’t show up, and Natasha always hangs out with him at parties (mostly so she didn’t have to deal with a drunk Clint).

“Only if you’re sure.” Steve said.

“Yes! I’m sure, okay. Let’s just go inside.”

And great now he was getting irritated for no fucking reason and taking it out on Steve.

Steve met him outside the truck, hesitating to grab Bucky’s hand until the Omega just sighed and grabbed Steve’s.

“I’m sorry I’m being like this.” Was all he said, pulling the Alpha towards the big house.

Surprisingly the party wasn’t as... wild as it usually was.

Sure there was still a lot of people, but everyone seemed a lot more calm than usual. Music was playing but at a reasonable volume that Bucky could actually still hear himself, and the dancing was kept to couples swaying together, everyone else just kind of milling around or sat on the furniture.

One thing Bucky was sure about however, Tony must be pissed.

As far as party’s go, this one sucked.

Not that Bucky was complaining, a quiet party he could handle. Maybe he could hang out with his friends and then convince Steve to go make out somewhere, they had three hours until curfew anyway.

“Can you guys believe this!” Thats how the Beta greeted them when they walked into the kitchen, hands still held.

“It’s not that bad, Tony.” Steve said, wincing when the Beta groaned. 

“Steve! This is the lamest party of the fucking year, and it’s Halloween! What kind of losers show up to a Halloween party and just fuck about?”

“Don’t worry, Stark. I’m sure your reputation will be fine.” Nat replied, off to the side of the kitchen sipping something pink.

Tony ignored her. “And what is this?!” He exclaimed, gesturing towards Steve and Bucky. “No costumes? This is a _halloween_ party!”

The Beta in question was wearing what Bucky assumed was supposed to be a ‘sexy’ cowboy costume. It was really just Tony in leather pants with cowboy boots and an unbuttoned leather vest, a cowboy hat tossed on his ruffled hair for good measure.

A glance at Nat showed she wore devil horns to match her red dress, looking stunning as ever without having to put in too much effort.

Next to her, looking through the fridge was a sheet with eye holes cut out on the top, really, a sheet ghost? Must be Clint.

“Sorry.” Was all Bucky told Tony.

He wasn’t sorry.

“Come on, what’s with the layers? Everybody shows a little skin on Halloween!” Tony complained.

“Let it go, Tony.” Steve chimed in. “Besides you’ve got bigger problems, considering you’re hosting the lamest party of the year.”

Tony gasped.

Bucky, Nat and the ghost of Clint all laughed.

“Steven! I thought you were the nice one!” Hand held to his heart, the Beta stormed out of the kitchen.

Steve guided Bucky to the kitchen chairs, sitting down next to him.

“So,” Nat said, walking towards the two. “When did this little thing start happening?” She asked, gesturing between them.

“Like, two ish weeks ago.” Bucky said, sliding so the table would hide his frame a little more.

If anyone was gonna figure out he was pregnant (besides Clint) it would be Natasha. He was starting to worry that he was showing through Steve hoodies now, but that could just be paranoia.

“Hmm, and what made you two confess your obvious undying love for each other?” She asked, sitting next to Steve and resting her chin on her hand.

“Uh, you know. Just came out.” Steve said, his hand squeezing Bucky’s.

“Mhm,” She hummed, leaning forward to whisper. “And this wouldn’t have anything to do with your little... situation.” She eyed Bucky.

“Clint!” He yelled at the ghost.

The sheet froze by the fridge, wide blue eyes showing through the holes.

“You said you wouldn’t-“ he started.

“I didn’t!” Clint stopped him, raising the sheet off his head and wearing it like a cape. “She cornered me when I was coming out of the bathroom! I swear she just guessed!”

“You’re not gonna tell anyone right?” Steve asked, panic in those baby blues. “We haven’t even told our family’s yet.”

“Steve I wouldn’t blab on you guys, we’re friends, I’m not gonna spread gossip about you.”

Steve sighed, sagging a little.

“What all did Clint tell you?” Bucky asked.

“Well,” She began, glancing back towards the Beta. “Once I got him talking, and believe me that took awhile, he said you’d been keeping it a secret from everyone. Steve included.” She raised a brow, her questioning look never once judgmental.

The concern in his friends eyes did nothing to take away the stress of another person _knowing_.

“Yeah, that’s when we got together. After I told him.” He whispered.

“I hope you know that’s not the only reason we’re together, right Buck? I wanna be with you, regardless of the- you know.” He cut himself off, glancing around the room to make sure no one overheard.

“I know Steve, I feel the same.” He smiled at the Alpha, excepting the kiss on his cheek.

“What are you gonna do?” Nat asked, at this point Clint had moved to an empty chair to join the group.

“I mean, we’re keeping it.” Bucky said. “But, we really have to tell our parents. Soon.”

Steve gulped.

Nat opened her mouth to ask another question but was cut off by, “Steve!”

They turned to see Sam walk into the kitchen, the Alpha going immediately to the blond.

Steve stood to hug him, excepting the clap on the back.

“Hey man, what’s with the face? Why do you look so freaked out?”

Steve shook his head, trying to rid the panic from his eyes. “Nah man, I’m good.”

“Alright.” Sam didn’t look convinced, but luckily he turned to Bucky. “You not gonna give me a hug, Barnes?” The Alpha stood there with open arms.

Bucky stood, somewhat slowly, and embraced Sam.

“This is the first time we’ve all hung out together in _months_.” The Alpha said, freezing in the hug.

Bucky froze as well, trying to pull away but finding Sam’s grip to tight.

“What the hell...” The Alpha whispered, finally letting Bucky go.

Buck jumped when Sam’s hand reached down to touch his belly, stepping back and knocking into his chair, Steve reached out to steady him.

“Oh my god!” The Alpha said, looking between the couple and then pointing at Bucky’s stomach. “Did you- you two! Did- are you? Why didn’t you tell me? How could this happen?”

Oh god, now everybody fucking knows.

“Sam keep it down!” Steve said, moving closer to the Alpha to rest his hands on the others shoulders. “You can’t tell anybody.”

“Oh my god,” Sam’s eyes were still just as wide. “Guys that’s... this is crazy. Who- who else knows?” He asks.

“We do.” Natasha chimed in, Clint nodded.

“You told them before you told me?” Sam asked Steve, genuine hurt evident in his voice.

“They just found out.” Bucky said. “The only person I actually _told_ is Steve.”

The Alpha still looked shock, and Bucky only just noticed that he wasn’t dressed in a consume either.

“Fuck.” Sam whispered. “This is huge you two, like, this is fucking life changing. How are you even coping with this?”

Steve and Bucky stared at each other for a moment, before the Omega started talking.

“Well, I’d say not the best, considering it took me four months of knowing to even tell Steve. And the fact that he’s only known for two weeks...”

“Damn...” Sam said, moving to take an empty chair, everybody else sat down as well. “You know I’m here for you guys, right?”

Bucky smiled at the Alpha. “Thanks, Sam.”

“Us too.” Natasha said, reaching her hand over to grasp the Omega’s.

Steve sighed, resting his head on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Tony’s gonna be so upset when he finds out he was last to know.” The blond said, catching everyone off guard and making them laugh.

Damn, the number of people who know had doubled in the span of two minutes.

At least he had more people he could talk to about this, he hoped Steve would be relieved, happy to have friends to confide in that weren’t just Bucky.

But he still has to tell his parents.

Crap. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four up next Friday!
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone, I appreciate all of you and your nice comments.


	4. We’re Getting Antsy And They’re Noticing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations over pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idle Town (by Conan Gray)
> 
> ANGST ANGST ANGST
> 
> Oh and here’s a little tally for everyone’s age and designations:
> 
> Barnes siblings
> 
> Bucky Omega 17  
Rebecca Beta 13  
Christina Beta 11  
Sophie Omega 5
> 
> George Alpha, idk dad age  
Winnie Omega, does this one matter?  
Sarah Beta, uhhh...
> 
> Steve Alpha 17  
Nat Alpha 16  
Clint Beta 17  
Sam Alpha 17  
Tony Beta 16

November 27

The couple lay on Steve’s bed.

Bucky was on his back, the Alpha on his side as he leaned over to push the Omega’s hair out of his face.

“You nervous about tomorrow?” Steve asked.

Bucky opened his eyes, looking up at his boyfriend.

“I guess.” He whispered.

Sarah was downstairs folding laundry, and they had locked Steve’s door just incase she decided to come barging in. Luckily Steve’s mom wasn’t even close to as overbearing as Bucky’s parents, and didn’t make them keep the door open at all times.

Steve’s room was beginning to be the only place Bucky could be- well, himself. With Sarah either at work or doing her own thing in the house he was able to hang out in Steve’s room, in nothing but a t shirt and pants. No layers, no scent blockers, just him, Steve and their baby.

“Steve?” Bucky asked, hearing the Alpha hum as he continued to stroke Bucky’s head. “You know, we  _have_ to tell them soon.”

Steve’s hand stopped.

“Buck, you got to keep this secret for so long, just let me have a little tim-“

“No Steve, that’s not fair. We can’t just keep waiting until the baby’s born, they have to know before.”

Steve sighed, his hand sliding down Bucky’s side, resting on his belly.

The baby had hit a growth spurt recently, and he only had so many weeks until it was completely impossible to hide the bump. The baby’s gotten stronger too, a week and a half ago Steve was able to feel a kick. Which has now resulted in the Alpha touching his belly whenever he could, sometimes sliding down the bed to talk to the baby, and fuck did that please Bucky’s Omega to no end.

“I’m scared.” Steve whispered.

Bucky rested his hand over Steve’s, his lips brushing over the Alpha’s jaw. “I know.”

“W-when... when should we tell them?” Steve asked, blue eyes alight with fear.

“I mean, your mom is gonna come over tomorrow night for thanksgiving dinner.”

Steve inhaled.

“How exactly should we tell them? Like- before or after dinner? During?” Steve’s voice started to sound panicked, his hands becoming jittery.

“Steve- Steve love. Calm down, it’s gonna be okay.” He whispered against Steve’s lips.

The blond closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Bucky said, rolling to his side so the two of them faced each other, the Omega’s belly pressing into Steve’s firm middle. “I think we should tell them when everyone’s eating pie. Our moms will bust out the Black Friday ads, my sisters will start circling the things they want, and my dad will be content with his pecan pie. Yeah it might kill the mood but everyone will be at their most calm, hopefully it will dull the news.”

Steve nodded, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist and pulling him as close as he could get.

“That’s smart, you’re so smart.” He whispered, kissing Bucky.

Bucky laughed, Steve continued pressing his lips all over the Omega’s face.

Steve’s phone vibrated on the nightstand, the Alpha reached behind himself to grab it. He held the phone between them as he read the text, sighing he looked to Bucky.

“Nat wants to know if we wanna hang out?”

It was only 2:00 PM, and school was on break for the holiday so Bucky didn’t have to worry about being home until 7:00.

“Hang out and do what?” He asked, because trudging out into the cold to watch Clint throw rocks at soda cans didn’t seem worth it (considering that’s what they did last week he’d have to pass).

Steve texted back, only waiting a moment before he received a reply. “She wants to watch crappy Christmas movies and drink tea at her and Clint’s.”

Nat and Clint have a fire place in their living room, and real cozy couch.

“Well who could resist such an offer.” Bucky said, smiling at the Alpha.

Steve grinned back, texting a confirmation back to Natasha.

“Alright,” Steve said, getting to his feet and holding his hands out for Bucky. “Let’s get get you bundled up.”

While Bucky appreciates the lift, he couldn’t help but wonder how soon he won’t be able to stand up on his own. 

The Alpha walked to his closet, grabbing a clean purple hoodie from a hanger and handing it to Bucky. Although at this point in the year the Omega had to put a jacket (also Steve’s) on over the hoodie, along with thicker socks so his toes didn’t freeze.

Sarah stopped them at the bottom of the stairs. “Where are you two headed?” She asked, sunny smile on her face.

“We’re going to Nat and Clint’s to watch movies.” Steve said, matching his mothers grin.

“Oh okay, just a moment then.” She rushed into the kitchen, coming back with a saran wrap paper plate full of brownies. “Take these with you, a coworker of mine made them for everyone but I feel like you kids will enjoy them more.” Her smile was beaming. Sarah was literal sunshine and she made Bucky feel at peace, a trait her son had inherited.

“Are you sure mom?” Steve asked, although he excepted the plate without complaint.

“Of course, I had one or two already, and besides Thanksgiving is tomorrow and I know Winnie makes a  _ton_ of dessert. Take it, have a good time.” She kissed them each on the cheek and returned to the living room.

..........

“Why are we watching this crap?” Clint complained from the chair, sitting sideways as he sipped at hot chocolate.

“Because none of the good Christmas movies start coming on until December.” Natasha said, and Bucky knew that it was also the fact that Nat had a deep love for really bad movies, the worse the acting the more she enjoyed it.

They’d been skipping between two different hallmark movies whenever a commercial would come on, and the plot was basically the same. Bucky was pretty sure every hallmark Christmas movie was about a girl who moved to the big city coming home to fall in love with a buff guy wearing plaid.

Bucky sat against the comfy couch, Steve’s arm thrown over his shoulder, and his legs over the Alpha’s lap. Nat had a cup of caffeine free vanilla chai ready for him the moment they arrived, and he sipped on it happily.

When both movies were on commercial Natasha turned to the couple from her spot on the other end of the couch.

“So, hows everything going with you two?” She asked. The question was innocent enough, but Bucky knew what she was really asking.

The Omega swore he could hear Steve’s heart beat pick up, so he took the lead on this. “We actually planned to tell everyone, well, our family tomorrow.”

“On thanksgiving?” Clint asked.

“Yeah, when they’re eating pie.” Steve said, the hand resting on Bucky’s lower back smoothing over his hip in a nervous tick.

“Pie!” Clint exclaimed. “Wha- you can’t ruin someone’s thanksgiving pie experience with dropping a bomb like-“

Natasha cut him off, seeing the couples widening eyes. “You won’t be ruining anyone’s pie, ignore him. It’s good that you’re telling them, I don’t think the timing really matters anymore, but it’s gonna be better for everyone when the news is out there.”

“Uh- right.” Clint said, calming down from his earlier food rage. It’s not like his thanksgiving pie experience was gonna get ruined.

“I’m so not ready for this.” Steve whispered, sinking further into the couch.

“Well,” Nat started. “What are you most worried about happening? Maybe if you get all the bad scenarios out there, you can start thinking of the good ones. What are your biggest fears?” She asked, mostly eyeing Steve.

“Uhm, I don’t want George to hate me. Dating Bucky has already put us on different terms than before, and I don’t wanna disappoint him.” Steve said, his honest tone saddening.

“Okay, anything else?” Nat asked.

Bucky wasn’t sure where she was going with this, but he hoped she’d be able to wipe that sad frown off Steve’s face soon.

“I mean, I just don’t want them to be mad-“

Natasha cut Steve off. “No, like. Think worst case scenario, hypothetically, what could go wrong?” This time she glance at Bucky.

Steve seemed to be floundering under the question, no doubt a series of bad thoughts clogging his mind.

“Well,” Bucky started, catching the Alpha’s eye. “I have this worry that my parents are gonna kick me out-“

“They won’t.” Steve said.

“I know, but I can’t help but think they might. And this is just hypotheticals right?”

He glanced to Natasha who nodded, gesturing for him to go on.

“And I’m worried my dads gonna view me different, or that I’ll disappoint my mom. And I hope my sisters don’t forever think of me as the idiot who got himself pregnant in high school.”

“Buck, it’s not like it’s just on you.” Steve said.

“I know.” He whispered back, leaning into Steve.

“Well, how about we think of the good things that could happen tomorrow?” Natasha asked. “Like, when you tell them, they’re gonna be freaked. And probably mad, but once the shock starts to pass, I bet Winnie will ask how you’ve been doing, and Sarah’s gonna wanna know about yours and the baby’s health. Your dad will probably be protective, because he always is. And I know you’re sisters will be so curious, and the second they find out they’re gonna be aunts will be the most exciting thing to them.”

Natasha reached over, patting Bucky’s leg. “And you  _know_ they’ll help you figure out a plan, because they’re good parents, and they love you.”

...........

November 28

Thanksgiving

“Bucky, wake up!”

He felt little hands shoving at his shoulder, groaning the Omega burrowed into the blankets more.

The hands continued to shove. “Mom said you’ve been in bed too long, and that she wants you downstairs and dressed within five minutes.” Christina said, hands on her hips.

When Bucky shifted his head higher on his pillow he groaned again, this time from pain. The throbbing head ache caught him by surprise, he covered his eyes with his palms in attempts to block out the light.

“Bucky?” Chris asked, a look of concern taking over her features. “Are you Okay?”

The sound of her voice only hurt his head more.

Every breath he took got caught, and he only just realized how stuffy his nose was.

From behind his hands he heard Christina’s footsteps leave his room, thankful for the silence it left.

Not a minute later that silence was disturbed by harder, louder footsteps, and a cool palm smoothing onto his forehead.

“You’re real warm Buck, I think you’ve got a cold.” His dad said.

Bucky pushes up into his dads hand, seeking comfort. George just brushed his fingers through the Omega’s hair, whispering. “I’ll go make you some tea, we’ll see if you’re feeling good enough when Steve and Sarah get here to come downstairs, Okay?”

Bucky hummed, missing the comfort of his dads cool hand when George stood up to close his curtains. The dark cast of the blue curtains was a relief to his eyes, and he was finally able to move his hands from his face.

“I’ll be back soon with tea okay? Just try and rest.” His dad said, easing the door shut.

Bucky tried, he really did, but rest would not come when he remembered what today meant. All night he’d been thinking about how they would tell them, every approach they could take. Just blurt it out, ease them in, cry, just pass out and let Steve take care of it.

Steve.

He couldn’t let the blond deal with this alone, it was Bucky’s idea to tell them today anyway.

They would tell them together, and they would do it today, no matter what shape Bucky was in. As scared as he is, having made that decision yesterday has eased the weight (if only a little) on his shoulders. The thought of not having to hide it anymore brought an overwhelming relief to him, and he knew Steve was beyond scared about this. The Alpha needed him there, it honestly surprised Bucky how unwilling Steve would be about telling their families. For some reason he just assumed the blond would be ready to get a plan set, to sit down and figure this out. But Steve’s still only seventeen, they’re both just kids, and this is scary.

And how the fuck was he supposed to rest knowing that in two short hours the Rogers’ would show up, and an hour later pie would be served.

The green tea his dad brought did help, the warmth in his stomach from the hot drink at least calmed the baby, and the steam helped his stuffy nose.

He rubbed the spot where a gentle kick was, soothing the skin. “Today’s gonna suck, baby.” He whispered.

...............

The next time he awoke was to gentle fingers in his hair, and the spicy scent of Steve.

“Hey, Buck.” The Alpha whispered.

Rolling onto his back Bucky yawned, relaxing into the blonds soothing hands.

He sniffed, looked into Steve’s blue eyes, and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Steve asked, a small smile gracing his lips. “Not your fault you’re sick.”

He nodded. “I’m still sorry.”

Steve chuckled, leaning down to kiss his forehead.

“You think you can manage coming downstairs to eat? I think your moms almost done cooking.”

Bucky pulled in a breath, trying to gain enough energy to keep his eyes open. The Omega wrapped an arm around Steve’s shoulders, allowing the Alpha to slip his hands on his waist and pull him to a sitting position.

He had to adjust his sweatshirt, the material had rumpled from his blankets and slid up to rest atop his belly. Steve chuckled and pulled the shirt down, making sure to cover any evidence of the bump.

“I’m not really hungry, but I think I can handle sitting in a chair while everyone else eats.”

Steve helped him stand, going to grab a pair of socks for the Omega and slip them on. “I don’t want you getting cold.” He whispered, hiding his blush.

...............

“Hi honey, how are you feeling?” Winifred asked, setting a plate on the dining table and coming to feel his forehead. “Still warm.” She whispered, more to herself.

“Tired,” he mumbled.

Maybe this was a good thing, well, kind of.

If his parents were concerned about him being sick, perhaps they’d go easier on him in an hour when pie is served. He wasn’t really sure how serious it was to have a cold when you were pregnant, so that kind of scared him. Sarah would know, once everything is out there she’ll tell him what to do.

“Come sit down.” His mom said, guiding him to an open chair.

Steve plopped down on his right, slipping a hand into his and giving a small squeeze.

The noise his sisters created from their bickering over who got to sit next to Steve was only making his head throb more, so he rested it against the Alpha’s large shoulder and closed his eyes.

“Girls,” George mumbled from Bucky’s left (the head of the table), effectively cutting them off. “Try and keep it down a little okay? Your brother doesn’t feel good. And Soph? Why don’t you sit next to Steve.”

Sophie grinned, sliding in next to Steve to show him her latest crayon drawing. Christina huffed and pouted on the other side of the table, Rebecca shook it off easy enough (Bucky suspected she mostly just wanted to sit with the older kids so their parents would stop thinking of her as a ‘baby’, as if that would change anything).

Over the course of the next twenty minutes Bucky’s whole understanding of everything was through the chaotic sounds around him, and the shifting lights past his eyelids as everyone moved about the room.

With Steve’s warm arm clutched in his hands, the Alpha’s shoulder against his cheek, and the comforting scent blocking out the smell of food wafting through the air Bucky was able to tolerate being out here.

He listened to George and Sarah discuss about the hubbub of vaping and politics, heard the clang of silverware his mother made Rebecca bring to the table. Steve’s laugh when Sophie told him about a little girl from her class who threw up on the teacher when presenting her project, Christina tapping the stylist on her DS. The ruckus of his family as they clattered about almost soothes him to sleep, but luckily his mom put a stop to that when she set the last trey on the table, taking a seat herself across from George at the other end of the table.

He held hands with his father and remained leaning on Steve as George began to say grace, managed to pry his eyelids open when he felt Steve move forward to fill his own plate.

Someone had put a fresh cup of green tea in front of him (probably his mom), and he sipped it throughout the meal.

It was 5:10 by the time everyone was ready for pie, and Bucky remained in his seat with his Steve pillow tucked under his head.

“How’re you feeling?” Steve whispered.

That question had two meanings.

How’re you feeling? Good enough to sit up on your own, keep your eyes open, have a conversation.

_Are you ready?_

He looked into Steve eyes, from this angle Steve looked so tall.

“I’m feeling good...” He nodded, Steve would know what he meant.

_Ready._

“Okay kids!” Winnie clapped to get everyone’s attention as Sarah spread the ads across the counter. “If you don’t write it in your list you’re not getting it!”

She spread out some markers for people to circle the deals, and some pads of paper for lists. His dads pecan pie was laid onto the table with a handful of small plates and forks, along with the chocolate and pumpkin pies everyone else loved.

They waited a few minutes, wanted to let everyone enjoy their dessert first. Or that’s what they told themselves, both knowing it was the gut wrenching fear drowning in their lungs.

George had his phone out on the table, since they didn’t have a tv in the dining room, and one earbud in to listen to whatever sports action was still going on. Winnie and Sarah compared one deal to another, trying to find the most they could save. Sophie circled everything pink in the ads she saw, Christina was looking real closely at a white bike with butterfly decals. Becca already made her list in advance and was happily munching on some chocolate pie, leaning over to see her dads phone screen.

“Boys,” Sarah said, sliding a page over to them. “They have a buy one get one 50% off deal on vans.”

Steve’s hand shook, Bucky could feel it from where he held onto the Alpha’s arm. He gave a squeeze, looking up to Steve, hoping he could help the blond settle his nerves. if only a little.

Steve just stared at the table, eyes focused on the three pair of shoes displayed in the ad.

It only took thirty more seconds before Winnie started to notice them.

“Why aren’t you two writing anything down? Here just take- Steve? Are you okay?” She asked, grabbing the attention of Becca and Sarah.

The utter panic raging behind the Alpha’s eyes was cause enough for concern, both their mothers staring didn’t help the blond with his jitters.

“Honey, what’s wrong?” Sarah asked when the two received no reply.

“Uhh.” Was all that came from Steve’s throat, scratchy and scared.

They looked to Bucky.

The Omega stilled himself, pulling up from Steve to sit on his own, guiding his hand into the blonds to hold tight.

“We actually have something to talk to you guys about.”

Becca poked her dads shoulder, and George snapped his eyes up, removing the earbud.

“What?” He asked, eyes shifting from face to face and landing in the panicked ones of his two boys.

“The boys wanna talk to us about something.” Winnie said, clear concern edging every word.

“Oh,” George said. “Uhm, girls why don’t you give us some spac-“

“No,” Bucky cut them off. “I want to tell them too.”

Sophie and Christina had looked up at that, clearly having been listening but surprised their presence was wanted. Usually they got kicked out of the room when grown up talks were happening, like when George recently had the sex talk with the boys.

Oh god don’t think about that now.

“Alright then,” George said, leaning his arms onto the table and nodding. “Go on.”

Steve continued to shake, and Bucky was starting to think he’d be he the one telling this truth.

“So, me and Steve have only been together for, uhm a little over a month you know.” His breath shook, and the pressure in his chest tightened.

The adults nodded.

“Right, so uhm-“

“Oh god you didn’t get mated did you?” Winnie asked, horror blossoming behind her eyes. “You’re too young to get mated!”

“We didn’t.” Bucky said, and the sigh of relief she breathed only made it harder for him to.

“Okay, sorry to cut you off. Continue.” She said.

Bucky glanced at Steve, hoping the Alpha would chime in but to no luck. He was on his own.

“So me and Steve, uhm. We got together last month, but that’s not the first- it’s not- we-“ he cut himself off to breathe.

How the fuck do you tell your parents and siblings that you got drunkenly knocked up at a party from your best friend six months ago?

“Awhile ago, and please let me finish before you cut me off?” He asked of his parents, who nodded. “Awhile ago me and Steve went to this party together, and we were- we were drinking.” He could tell his mother wanted to say something but held back. “And we... were together.”

It’s not like he could talk about sex in front of his five year old sister.

“And I only told Steve about this last month, because I was scared. And nobody else knew, and...” he could feel his throat start to close, and his eyes well.

“James, what are you talking about?” Winnie asked, and he just knew from her tone of voice that  _she_ knew.

“I am...” he couldn’t finish it.

“Me and Bucky,” Steve said, catching the Omega off guard. “We got drunk, and I think even at the time we both had feelings for each other. And didn’t practice, uh...” he glanced to his right to see Sophie looking at him. “Safely. And last month we were hanging out and, we kind of got into a, not, fight. But, Bucky told me that- at that party, when we-“

The blond sucked in a breath.

“I got Bucky pregnant, six months ago. And we’ve been hiding it from you, well, I didn’t know until last month but that’s besides the point. We are gonna have a baby.” The alpha finished, and the shaking returned to his hands.

No one spoke.

Bucky was starting to wonder if he should have told the girls to not be in here, he thought that by telling everyone he wouldn’t have to go through this twice. But now, sitting in this silent, uncomfortable, awkward atmosphere of a room, he wishes he would have granted them the gift of not having to endure this.

The clock from the living room ticked by, loud as a drum in the ears of the family.

He couldn’t even look up from Steve’s shaking hand, can’t see their faces.

What if they did kick him out, what if they disowned him and Steve? What if they told him he couldn’t keep his baby? He’d have to leave, have to figure out his own way in life with a baby and an Alpha that would only grow to resent him. He’d be homeless and pregnant and alone with only all of his heart to give to this tiny human who would one day grow to hate him and the sad, sorry excuse of life he’d given them-

His dad sucked in a breath.

It was overbearingly loud.

His mom sniffed.

Her tears spilled onto the table top.

He couldn’t hear Sarah.

She probably hated him.

“So I’m gonna be an aunt?” Rebecca asked.

“How can you be pregnant?” His father asked, he sounded angry.

He sounded disappointed.

“You two are only seventeen.” Winnie stated, grabbing a paper towel to wipe her face, smearing her mascara and the gold eye shadow she only wore on holidays.

“You said you only found out last month, Steve?” Sarah asked, the two looked to her, and Steve nodded. She reached her hand across the table, but didn’t try and grab for either of them, just rested hers there. “Have you gone to a doctor yet?” She asked Bucky.

He hesitated, but shook his head.

“How far along are you?” She asked.

His voice shook. “Twenty seven weeks.” Her eyes widened.

She nodded, “I’m making an appointment for you as soon as I can Okay? And you’re sick...” she sounded really nervous, and Bucky felt stupid.

He felt stupid and fucking careless.

He was too scared to tell his parents and Steve, he didn’t know what to do about doctor appointments, didn’t know how to pay for them or if his parents would find out about them. What if him being a coward hurt his baby, maybe they really needed a doctor, or vitamins or something and he’d been neglecting them of that.

He was already failing them.

The tears dropped, staining the table along with his mothers.

A large hand pulled against his left, encasing his smaller fingers in the warmth of his dads palm.

“Why didn’t you tell us sooner?” George whispered.

“I-“ The tears continued, and the more they dropped Bucky was convinced the aching in his lungs drained out with them. It felt so good to let this out with everyone, no hiding, no masking, they knew why he was crying and it’s never felt fucking better. “I was scared that you’d hate me.”

George gathered him in his arms, Bucky’s face pressed into his fathers chest as strong arms wrapped around his whole body. “I would never, ever hate you. I’m upset, and worried maybe more than I’ve ever been. But I love you, and Steve-“

The blond must have been caught off guard as George pulled him into their hug, and Bucky felt squished, and claustrophobic, and so happy he cried even more.

When his dad pulled away, Bucky was surprised to find tears on his face.

“We- we’ll figure this out, we will.” He was sure his dad was trying to convince himself, but Bucky was starting to feel like this is the most at ease he’s felt since finding out about the baby.

“You’re twenty seven weeks along?” Winnie asked, gathering the tables attention. “How have we not noticed?”

Bucky looked down at his covered middle, the baby had been kicking this whole time, as if saying ‘Hey, I’m ready to be introduced!’.

He stood, and grabbed the hem of the sweatshirt. “Steve’s been letting me borrow his hoodies, so they covered...”

Slowly he lifted, watching their eyes widen.

“Woah! Bucky you’re fat!” Sophie yelled, leaning over Steve to poke his belly.

“Stop.” Bucky said, moving her hand away.

“Woah, you’re like, actually pregnant.” Rebecca said.

Winnie lowered her hand from her mouth, and moved around to pull him into a hug. He felt her hands touch his sides, this was probably the first time in months he’s let her  _really_ hug him, and the shock of feeling his bump probably had her reeling.

From over his head he saw Sarah holding Steve’s hand across the table, speaking gently to him.

“I’m sorry.” Bucky whispered, only to make his mom cry harder.

“It’s okay, love. It’s okay...” She whispered back, stroking a hand through his hair.

“James,” Sarah said when the two pulled apart. “I want you to go upstairs and rest, you’re sick and you should be sleeping. Steve will take you upstairs.” She gave a small smile, the same one her son usually wore.

Steve stood, reaching his hand for him.

Bucky looked to his parents, they’d both gathered at the end of the table.

“Go rest, kid. We can talk more about this later.” George said, rubbing a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll make you more tea, and some soup since you didn’t eat. You look like you could pass out at any moment, go sleep.” Winnie instructed.

“Holy shit...” Steve whispered on the walk up the stairs.

“Yeah.” Bucky said, hands around Steve’s arm.

“They took that really well.”

Bucky nodded.

Steve pulled the blankets back for Bucky, letting the Omega lay closer to the wall before climbing in after him.

Bucky cuddled into the Alpha’s chest, and Steve pulled out his phone.

“Nat texted.”

“What did she say?” Bucky asked, sure his phone probably had a text waiting as well but not bothering to check, seeing as it rested on the desk across the room.

“Asked if we did it.”

Steve

5:48 PM

They took it really well

Nat

5:48 PM

Good! I’m so glad you guys told them.

Clint

5:49 PM

Hey you guys know this is the group chat right??

Steve

5:49 PM

Nat why didn’t you text me privately?

Nat

5:50 PM

I didn’t think about it, sorry

Sam

5:52 PM

Wait did you tell your parents? Is that what you guys are talking about? Dude that’s huge!

Tony

5:54 PM

What did you guys tell your parents?? And why am I not included!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnnd that’s how Tony finds out
> 
> I don’t have all of chapter five written yet, but I’m gonna try and finish it before next Friday (no promises).
> 
> Also, how do you guys pronounce pecan?
> 
> Every thanksgiving I have to listen to all my family members pronounce it different and I’m curious how you guys say it.  
(I say puh-con)


	5. Some Things Are Meant To Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t Help Falling In Love (Haley Reinhart)
> 
> Sorry it took so long, I’ve been putting all my free time into finishing crocheting all of my Christmas presents, plus I’ve had a rib out of place for a week and I’ve literally got no creative inspiration flowing for anything.
> 
> I’ve tried to write this chapter so many times, I even had plot points but nothing was coming out. So I just kind of went on autopilot for this chapter, so some of the scenes may just end a little abruptly because I could not think of anything.
> 
> I hope it’s okay though, and I’ll try to make the next chapter better.

December 3rd

Bucky was really starting to hate snow.

It was cold, it was blinding, and there was  way  too much of it.

It didn’t help that he had a big blond Alpha, three little sisters and a father who were very adamant he not fall in the thick snow.

The hovering they did around him was beyond suffocating, and Steve’s thick coat wrapped around him wasn’t helping with that feeling. He felt too insulated, and the jabs coming from inside him only let him know there was no escaping the constant clinging of everything and everyone around him.

The only two people giving him space were his mother and Sarah.

“What about this tree, Bucky? Would the baby like this one?” Sophie asked, pointing at a tall, thick tree.

“The baby’s not gonna be able to see the tree, Soph’.” Bucky explains. He rested a hand over his bump, hoping the kid inside would calm the heck down already.

“But it will be the baby’s first Christmas!” She shouted back, clearly taking advantage of the fact they were out in the woods and therefor she didn’t have to use her inside voice.

“Won’t technically next year be the baby’s first Christmas?” Rebecca asked, leaning against Bucky.

Apparently the two oldest of his little sisters have taken it upon themselves to make sure Bucky didn’t slip or hurt himself, the title of aunt meaning so much to them.

Christina was in front of him, making sure Bucky didn’t walk into anything that would poke the baby.

Steve stood behind him, arms resting on his hips incase he slipped. His Alpha instincts were probably going crazy right now, the need to make sure his Omega and child were safe from harm clearly a hard task to accomplish when out in the middle of the forest.

“Soph’ I think this tree is a little too big.” George said, patting his hand against the trunk a few times.

She sighed and hung her head, mumbling about ‘how was she supposed to know, all of the trees are too big to her’.

His dad ruffled her head, picking her up and leading the group onwards.

“You boys see any good ones?” His father asked.

Bucky was having a hard time concentrating on the trees when he had three people trying to keep hands on him at all times (not to mention the other set of hands moving around inside of him), and he sighed, stopping.

“Okay, guys.” He started, gathering the attention of his two sisters and Steve. “I can’t even walk when you three are hovering around me like this, just- a little space, please?”

They all sighed, but stepped away. Although Steve slid up to his left, staying close incase Bucky needed to grip onto him lest he slip.

They didn’t even make it that far before George turned around to ask. “You wanna take a break, Buck?”

“No.” Was all he said.

He could hear the two mothers chuckling behind him. “You guys, stop putting James in a grumpy mood and leave him alone.” Winnie said.

The group sighed, but listened and Bucky was eternally grateful.

He turned his head to look at her, mouthing a ‘Thanks’. She nodded, an understanding smile on her face. 

At least there was two people in their group that understood what it was like to be pregnant, and how uncomfortable it was to have people crowding around you all the time.

It only took another twenty minutes before George and the girls found a tree they could all agree on, short enough to fit in the living room but full enough to hold all of Winnie’s ornaments. Bucky was happy to lean against Steve’s chest, the Alpha’s arms around his middle and tucked under his sweatshirt. The blond claimed it was because his hands were cold, but Bucky knew it was just because the baby was so active today.

Must be all the walking their doing.

Getting the tree back to the car was a sight, George and Steve taking the brunt of pulling it through the snow, and the girls all trying to help but really just slowing the whole process down.

Bucky happily walked next to his mom and Sarah, the two brought snacks and hot chocolate because they’re always prepared.

When they got back to the car he sat down in the back seat, watching his dad try and tie up the tree and lift it to the top of the vehicle to be strapped down.

Rebecca and Christina decided now would be a good time to have a snow ball fight, Sophie joined in, using Steve as a shield. The Alpha yelped as he was pelted with snow, holding up his arms in defense as he made his way back towards Bucky.

The sound of his sisters laughter and giggles was comforting, and he finally started to relax a little when his dad started the car and the heater kicked on.

Steve walked right up to him, leaning down for a soft kiss. Bucky wrapped his arms around the blonds waist, face pressed into the others chest from his spot in the backseat.

“Are you feeling okay?” Steve asked, running his fingers through Bucky’s short hair.

“Mhm...”

“Hey, boys!” George called, gathering their attention. “You guys hungry?”

Bucky nodded immediately, making his dad chuckle. Steve responded with a yes, rubbing Bucky’s arm.

His family loaded into the car (after Winnie broke apart the snow ball battle going on), with Sarah and his two oldest little sisters in the very back, and Sophie sitting in between him and Steve.

She insisted on holding each of their hands on the way to a diner, where they all piled in to get lunch.

..........

December 13

“I’ve never loved you more, Natasha.” Bucky sighed from Nat and Clint’s dining room chair.

She chuckled, pulling out a fresh tray of sugar cookies, using a spatula to move them to a cooling rack.

“I don’t understand what’s so fun about decorating cookies, when I could be eating them instead!” Tony groaned from his spot beside Bucky.

“Because you decorate them, put ‘me on a platter, and then give them to people.” Bucky explained, frosting a snowman shaped cookie.

“Wait, so we’re spending two hours making cookies only to give them to _other_ people?” Tony looked appalled.

“You can take home a plate of cookies Tony, don’t worry we made enough.” Natasha soothed from her spot at the oven.

“Thank god...” The Beta sighed.

“So Tony?” Bucky asked, catching the others attention. “Why’d you decide to make cookies with me and Nat instead of going to see the movie with the guys?”

“Why? Do you not want me here or something?”

“Woah.” Nat held her hands up. “No need to get defensive, if we didn’t want you here we would have told you.”

“That’s true, you two are sometimes harshly honest.” The Beta said to himself, scratching his chin and getting pinkish red frosting on it.

“So...” Bucky prompted, adjusting in the wooden chair for a more comfortable position (even though that did nothing seeing as his kid is awake and apparently wanting to participate).

Tony sighed once more, nibbling on his lip, eyes locked on the round wooden table covered in various cookie types. “Well, I uhm, didn’t really wanna hang out with Sam.”

Nat and Bucky looked at each other, brows furrowed.

When Tony didn’t elaborate they both stared him down, forcing the shorter brunette to look up.

Honestly the way they simultaneously raised they’re eyebrows at him was freaky as hell.

“Sam- caught me in a, uhh- embarrassing... predicament.” He glanced at his lap, then back up to the two.

“That predicament being?” Natasha inquired.

“Okay, so you know that Omega Bruce? Banner? He’s a junior...” At his friends nods he continued. “Right, so me and him have uh, been talking recently. Sam maybe walked into an empty class room and saw something he shouldn’t have seen.” He rushed the last bit out.

Silence.

“Oh my fucking god!” Natasha exclaimed, a loud laugh (read: cackle) erupting from her lunges.

“Poor Sam...” Bucky covered his laugh with his free hand (conveniently not covered in frosting like Tony’s).

“Poor Sam! What about me?!” Tony shouted.

“I don’t even wanna know what you got caught doing, the mental image is scarring enough.” Bucky went on, fully laughing now.

“So what you’re just gonna avoid Sam forever?” Natasha asked.

“Uhhh, yep.”

Bucky checked his phone, seeing a text from Steve. “Well the movie ended about twenty minutes ago so they’ll be back soon.”

“What!” Tony yelled, his voice accompanied by the sound of the front door opening.

“We’re back!” Clint shouted.

“In here!” Nat called, laughing at Tony’s betrayed look.

“Hey,” Steve was the first one through the kitchen door, sliding into the chair beside Bucky and wrapping his arm around the brunette.

“Hey.” Bucky smiled into the kiss he received. “How was the movie?”

“Sucked.” Clint said, snatching an already frosted cookie and shoving it in his mouth.

“It was awesome.” Sam and Steve said, big grins plastering the Alpha’s faces.

That is, until Sam made eye contact with Tony.

He’d never seen the Alpha look so embarrassed before, usually Sam was the calmest of their group, but now he’d never looked so caught off guard.

Tony just went back to sloppily slapping frosting onto a bell shaped cookie.

Sam and Clint joined the group at the table, making it a tight squeeze when Natasha finally sat down with the last batch of cookies.

Steve weaseled his way behind Bucky, hands wrapping around him and the baby to get out of frosting duty.

Clint kept eating.

And Sam frosted whatever Natasha set in front of him.

“So Tony?” Steve asked. “How’s Bruce?”

Sam choked.

Clint laughed.

Nat face palmed.

And Tony gasped.

“You told!” The Beta pointed an accusing finger at the Alpha across the table.

“I had too!” Sam yelled back, eyes wide in panic (and horror). “Every time I closed my eyes Tony! It was eating away at my brain!”

Bucky leaned against Steve, whispering to his Alpha. “What exactly happened?”

“You don’t wanna know.” Steve whispered back, shaking his head and hiding his laugh in Bucky’s neck.

“-come on Sam don’t be such a-“

“You weren’t there Clint! YOU WEREN’T THERE!”

“I can’t believe you would betray me like that Sam!”

“I’m sorry!”

“BETRAYAL!“

........

December 19

“All I’m saying Buck, is that if we found out we could decide on a name, and what clothes we should be buying them-“

“And all _I’m_ saying Steve, is that we should just buy dinosaur themed everything and the decorating and shopping problem would be solved.”

“Are dinosaurs gender neutral?” Steve asked.

“Dinosaurs are everything neutral, babe. They’re just cool.”

Steve sighed from his side of the bed, well, his side of Bucky’s bed. Against the wall, because the Omega said he was not dealing with climbing over him when he had to pee in the middle of the night.

“But what about the name?” Steve asked, hand sliding up and down Bucky’s side.

“What about the name, either we pick one we like for either gender or chose two. It’s not that complicated I don’t know why you’re being so weird about all of it.” Bucky sighed.

It was past midnight, the room was dark and a little chilly, so Bucky snuggled into his Alpha in hopes the blond would become tired so they could sleep already.

“I just wanna be able to call our baby something other than ‘Baby’.” The Alpha huffed, pressing against Bucky so their tummy’s were smooshed together.

Bucky was so soft and cozy now, and all Steve wanted to do was cuddle his Omega and live in the comforting mommy scents he was emitting.

The brunette reached his hand out, smoothing over Steve’s cheek with his soft finger tips.

“Yeah, but I’m the one that’s going to have to go through labor, and I want an exciting surprise at the end of it.”

Steve relented his arguing as he felt the Omega’s smaller body become heavy with sleep.

No matter how curious he was, Bucky would always win.

........

December 24

Christmas Eve, 9:35 PM.

“One present each!” Winnie called into the living room, walking in moments later with four mugs of tea.

Sophie ripped the reindeer themed wrapping paper off of her gift, uncovering brightly colored socks.

Christina and Rebecca unwrapped theirs at a slower pace, both receiving socks as well.

George went to hand the boys their one present each as well, only for them to shake their heads.

“It’s okay dad, we can wait to open our socks tomorrow morning.” Bucky chuckled, leaning back against Steve’s chest.

“Aww, socks.” Rebecca sighed, but still put the fluffy things on and smiled.

“Thanks mom and dad.” Christina said.

“Cool, socks!” Sophie exclaimed, putting on her bright blue pair and wiggling her toes.

By the time the girls had been sent off to bed, Bucky, Steve and his parents were finally able to enjoy the Santa Claus movie without Becca pointing out all of the plot holes.

“So Buck?” George asked.

Bucky nodded, watching as his parents exchanged nervous looks. He furrowed his brow when they started to become hesitant, and Steve shifted a little behind him.

“Yeah?” He questioned.

“So Steve said you don’t wanna find out the gender?” Winnie asked, looking at the tv but glancing back at her son every now and then.

“Umm, not really.” He said.

“Why not?” Winnie asked, clearly not wanting to over step but desperately holding back asking what she wants.

“Cause I want it to be a surprise.”

Bucky poked Steve in the belly button, making the Alpha jump. Serves him right, eliciting his parents to try and get what he wants.

“But if you found out it could be your Christmas present to us!” Winnie said, George nodding along.

“I already got you guys Christmas presents though.” He said, eyes staying trained on the tv.

“Please.” Steve whispered in his ear, hand reaching out for Bucky’s.

He knew how much this meant to Steve, _especially_ if he was willing to ask his parents for help with it. It’s not that he wanted to deny his Alpha, and the father of the baby of this. It’s just that he’d made up his decision on this a long time ago, before he’d told anyone. Before he’d even realized what exactly he wanted to do, it was just something he felt he wanted.

But it would make Steve happy.

And it wasn’t like it was that big of a deal to find out earlier than planned.

Sighing, Bucky said. “If I agree to find out the gender then I get to name the baby.”

George and Winnie sat back, awaiting Steve’s answer.

The Alpha squeezed Bucky’s hand, the rough pads of his fingers rubbing against the soft smoothness of Bucky’s.

“Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way all of your responses to my pecan question last chapter were very entertaining and I appreciated it a lot. 
> 
> I’ll respond to comments on the last chapter tomorrow, now I must sleep because I’m seeing my chiropractor tomorrow and also going over to my neighbors house so she can show me how to take care of her chickens while she’s gone.
> 
> Alright thank you so much for reading, hopefully this one didn’t suck :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, don’t worry things will be moving forward real soon. Expect chapter two up next Friday!


End file.
